Harley Quinn
'Harley Quinn '''is a major antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War, Batman: Red War ''and ''Batman: New War. ''She is a former psychiatrist and is the girlfriend and right-hand woman of the Joker. Biography Early Life Harleen Frances Quinzel had a criminal father who gave her distorted morals, but also led her to become fascinated by the extensive criminal mind. A model student, in addition to receiving high grades in college, she was also a dedicated gymnast, winning a scholarship in Gotham City University. She became a psychiatric intern at Arkham Asylum and trained under the psychiatrist, Dr. Hugo Strange. She became fascinated with one particular inmate and ambitiously volunteering to analyze him, she pleaded with Strange for three months before she could treat him. Harleen performed a psychological assessment on the Joker, by using assessments such as word association. During their session, Joker described his feelings for Batman and stated he had changed the way he thought, but he never specified who he was talking about. Harleen therefore believed that Joker was talking about her, so, she grew an affinity toward the patient. After he gained her sympathy during their sessions, he seduced her, causing her to fall madly love in her. The Joker got Quinzel to smuggle a shotgun into the sanitarium, leading to his escape. Before leaving however, the Joker subjected Quinzel to shock therapy, greatly affecting her mental state even further. Transformation into Harley Quinn During the Joker's escape from Arkham, Quinzel used a motorcycle to chase the Joker down and managed to get him to stop his car. She nearly killed him with his own gun, even shooting a man who approached them. The Joker taunted Quinzel and she wanted to come with him, however, they are interrupted by Batman, Robin and Batgirl. Batgirl tries to get Quinzel to leave the area and get to safety, but she instead grabs a nearby weapon left behind in the Joker's car and snaps when she witnesses Batman brutally beat the Clown Prince of Crime. Quinzel uses bombs to help fight off the trio, allowing the Joker to escape and he changes his mind about her as she proved herself as a useful "plaything", running away together. Back at the Joker's hideout, Joker has Quinzel don a Harlequin costume and the two lunatics began kissing and having sex before bursting into maniacal laughter. The Joker then agreed to take the new and improved "Harley Quinn" onto a "date". Their night of fun revolved around causing chaos in Gotham, such as vandalizing and trashing an art musuem after poisoning everyone inside with Joker Venom, dumping one of the Penguin's cigarette trucks into the river, blowing up a billboard of Bruce Wayne, beating someone to death together with baseball bats and burning down an building while romantically dancing inside. Batman, Robin and Batgirl though ruin their night out, with the Dark Knight attempting to convince Quinzel that Joker is just using her however she claims her name is now Harley Quinn and confirms her psychotic love for the homicidal maniac, to which the Joker apparently loves her back. The battle ends in Harley and Joker distracting them with a Jack N' the Box which they believe is a bomb, allowing the clown duo to escape. However, the Jack N' the Box turns out not to be a bomb and starts laughing at the vigilantes when triggered. Back at their hideout, Harley is seen playing with the Joker's hyenas, Bud and Lou, while the Joker watches television and thinking about what to do next. Harley makes a offhanded suggestion to the Joker about just shooting Batman, but this only causes the Joker to get angry and begins choking her violently but suddenly thinks of a new plan which stops him short from doing it when the Joker focuses his anger on the television when he hears Mayor Hamilton Hill comparing the Joker to Batman, which the Joker took as an insult due to his massive ego and believing he is better than Batman, shooting the TV with his gun. The Joker and Harley abduct and murder the party clown at Hill's son, Jordan's, birthday party, and the Joker disguises himself as the party clown while Harley disguises himself as a police officer and plan on smuggling in a bomb hidden in the birthday cake. Batman, however, following the trail on the two psychopaths, deduced their plan and arrived to stop them. While Batgirl and Robin fought with the Joker and Harley, Batman disarmed the bomb but the Joker had a backup grenade and uses it to blow up the place, setting the house on fire and Harley is injured and knocked unconscious in the process. Joker hesitates to bring Harley back with him but decides to abandon her, remarking it is too bad because she was fun, and runs away however Harley is saved by Batman before she is killed by falling rubble. Harley is arrested and Batman has some parting words of sympathy with her, informing her that the Joker doesn't love or care for anyone. Harley is depressed when she comes to the realization that Joker doesn't care about her at all and that she allowed an evil, murderous psychopath to ruin her life, having her license revoked and she is placed in her own cell at Arkham Asylum. However, Harley wakes up and finds a vase with a single rose and a note left behind by the Joker, wishing her well which causes Harley to return to her hapless devotion and she breaks down in maniacal laughter. Torture of Harvey Dent Harley participates the Joker's plot to abduct district attorney Harvey Dent in revenge for trying to get the Joker sentenced to die. Harley disguised herself as a cop and she, with some corrupt cops bribed by the Joker, kidnapped Dent after a sting operation which resulted in the Joker's arrest. Harley and some goons take Dent to an abandoned funhouse-themed building where they strapped him to a chair and put a sack over his head, then wait for the Joker's return. The Joker returns but he orders his gang, even Harley, out of a room however Harley questions the Joker, desiring to see what the Joker was going to do to Dent. However, Joker slapped Harley and told her that nobody likes a third wheel, forcing a saddened Harley out of the room. When Batman intervenes, Harley is apprehended alongside the Joker and his goons and returned to Arkham, however the Joker's mental torture that night would slowly lead Harvey Dent on the path to become Two-Face. On Parole Arkham Asylum Incident Harley remained imprisoned in Arkham for some time, though the Joker later helped her escape and she called Dr. Young's office on his orders. With the help of Joker's inside man Frank Boles, Harley was able to sneak back into Arkham without anyone noticing. Harley went to the control room to wait for the Joker's arrival. Once he was there, she would release the inmates to take over Arkham. While Batman and the security guards escorted the Joker through the Intensive Treatment Center of Arkham Asylum, Harley was observing them via the security cameras. Harley assisted the Joker in breaking free and implemented his takeover of the asylum. Per the plan, Harley began releasing inmates from all levels of Arkham. Harley then took Warden Jeremiah Arkham hostage, tying him to a chair and gagging him with duct tape, informing him that the Joker is now in charge of the asylum mockingly. Harley participates in Batman's mock trial, being a member of the "jury" and she stole Batman's utility belt to wear it herself. When Batman was sentenced to death by the Joker despite Young managing to successfully defend him, Batman cuts the lights with Young's assistance and he quickly sneaks up on a frightened Harley, subduing and restraining her with the straightjacket the inmates bound him with. The Joker attempts to kill Batman with a machine gun but nearly hits Harley in the process as she manages to avoid his crazed rampage. After the police retake Arkham, Harley is escorted back to her cell. Joker's War with the Penguin During the Joker's disappearance, Harley was employed as a stripper at the clown prince's formerly owned strip bar "Grin and Bare It" (now taken over by the Penguin and managed by his henchman Monty) under the Joker's instructions. Upon the Joker's return to Gotham, Harley was happy to see him and she welcomed him back sexually. Harley then witnessed as the Joker murdered Monty by skinning him alive and applauded when the Joker asked the shocked audience if they were willing to help take his city back. Harley continued to assist the Joker in systematically hunting down, killing and blackmailing various mobsters that worked for the Penguin in order to take back what was previously the Joker's. Harley was involved in the Joker's plot to murder by the Penguin at Gotham Zoo by giving the crime boss a false sense of security by appearing to fall for his trap, however Harley was disguised as an ape and shot the Penguin's enforcers dead in an ambush. Friendship with Poison Ivy Harley began to re-examine her life and realizing in a crazed manner that Batman was the cause of the Joker's obsession and insanity, she devised a plan to capture him. Much to the surprise of Batman and Joker, not only did her plan work, but according to Batman, was more likely to kill him than anything the Joker ever devised before. However, Batman managed to escape by convincing Harley to call the Joker for approval, knowing that the Joker would be furious at the idea of anyone other than him killing the Dark Knight. As expected, Joker was furious and threw Harley out of a window, nearly killing her and released Batman. Recovering from his wounds in Arkham, Harley at last realized that the Joker never truly loved her and that the only individual he ever loved was Batman, with some help from fellow inmate Poison Ivy. Harley befriended Ivy and the two broke out of Arkham together. Harley and Ivy pull off a string of heists with Batman briefly hot on their tail however one of the banks they broke into was owned by Maxie Zeus, who had Harley's hyenas, Bud and Lou, kidnapped in retaliation and held hostage on board his yacht. The two villainesses rescue the hyenas and blow up the yacht, killing Zeus and his men. Harley and Ivy then return to their hideout where Ivy injects a plant serum into Harley to enhance her abilities and make her immune to poisons and toxins, then Ivy continues to try talk Harley into forgetting about the Joker, whom she misses deeply. Just then, the Joker and a large group of thugs turn up on their door, with the Joker managing to sweet-talk Harley back to his side despite Ivy trying to convince Harley otherwise. Harley briefly embraces her Puddin', but the Joker suddenly pushes her away and steals her mallet because it is the hiding place for the Joker's dirty bomb, which Batman was tracking and pursued Harley because he believed Harley was aware of the bomb's location. The Joker reveals he intended to destroy Gotham with the dirty bomb and orders his henchmen to restrain Ivy and Harley. As Harley can only watch in horror, the Joker goes on to explain what happens when someone "breaks up" with the Joker and that nobody is capable of leaving him unscathed before attempting to murder Ivy with his flower lapel containing Joker Venom however Ivy survives due to being immune to such poisons and laughs in the Joker's face. Ivy then proceeds to take out the Joker's thugs and then Batman and Batgirl crash into the hideout to apprehend the villains and stop the Joker's plans. A bloodthirsty Harley killed the Joker's men who attacked her and chased the Joker into a second building, furious at the Joker for trying to blow up Gotham and leaving her to die. Harley fought the Joker and when he initially got the upper hand, he offered Harley a chance to come back to him and her life will be spared, though he cannot forgive Ivy and states he will kill her for "touching his stuff". Harley refuses and fights through the pain Joker put her through, killing several more of Joker's thugs and turned the tables on the clown. When Harley finally prepared to execute the Joker despite Batman rushing in and shouting at her to stop, Joker asked if she would feel better if he apologized. Harley admitted it would and the two psychopaths embraced each other, rekindling their nonsensical romance. Harley is returned to Arkham and Ivy is angry at her for forgiving the Joker and going back to him despite everything the madman had done, admitting there is no hope for Harley. Abduction of Catwoman After the Joker's plan to kill Batman in the Monarch Theater with a laugh-induced electric chair was thwarted by Catwoman, Harley managed to knock out Catwoman from behind with a spring-loaded boxing glove. Then, in order to hurt Batman another way, the Joker instructed Harley to take Catwoman to a cat food factory while the Joker decided to lay low at the Stacked Deck for a while to lose Batman. Harley has Catwoman bound, gagged and strapped to a conveyor belt while she waits for the Joker, however it is instead Batman who turns up after the sting operation to find Catwoman was successful. Harley activates the conveyor belt while she tries to flee, but Batman manages to rescue Catwoman and manages to apprehend Harley as well. World of the Future Fair Using her original name and profession as a therapist, Harley and the Joker tricked a grieving father, who had built an amusement park, World of the Future Fair, for his dying daughter into signing it over to him after his daughter had died. Joker and Harley then kidnapped Commissioner Gordon, held him hostage there, and threatened to execute him if Batman showed up. Batgirl and Robin arrived at the amusement park to thwart the Joker. When Batgirl and Robin finally got to the Joker, Harley and a group of thugs started a fight with them. Harley used her mallet and she fought the two heroes. Working together, Batgirl and Robin defeated them, and freed Gordon. Joker took Harley hostage so he could escape, and Harley was arrested. Death in the Family Harley assisted the Joker in Arkham Asylum by ambushing and subduing Jason Todd with a mallet, beating him into unconsciousness. After he was knocked out, Jason was held captive by the Joker in an abandoned wing in Arkham and tortured the boy non-stop, frequently beating him with a crowbar and eventually managed to break his mind and turn him against Batman. Harley and the Joker lured Batman to an abandoned warehouse where he showed the Dark Knight a documentary of the torture in the building's operating theater as a "Our Family Memories" video. Batman furiously beat the Joker and even managed to cripple him by turning his own knife on him, much to Harley's horror. The building collapsed in a fiery explosion which was inadvertently caused by the fight, allowing Harley and Joker to get away and disappear into the night laughing. Hush Hush manages to convince Harley Quinn to join him by showing her a picture of a kidnapped Joker. At the opera Pagliacci that Bruce Wayne, Thomas Elliot, Leslie Thompkins and Selina Kyle are attending, Harley arrives and tries to rob everyone in the theater. In the ensuing struggle, Elliot is apparently shot dead by the Joker and an enraged Batman begins brutally beating the Joker, so Harley attempts to help her beloved and intervene, but she is knocked out by Batman in his fit of rage alongside Catwoman. Suicide Squad Harley was arrested by Batman while on a murderous spree of revenge against the lawyers who put the Joker away. While on death row at Belle Reve Penitentiary for her crimes, she lonely sang in her cell until it filled up with sleeping gas, and she was implanted with a micro-bomb to insure her obedience. She was made to undergo torture in order to test her loyalty, and was finally inducted into Amanda Waller's Task Force X, aka the Suicide Squad, alongside fellow super-criminals Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, Black Spider, Magpie and Polka-Dot Man, and Rick Flag assumed leadership of the team on Waller's behalf to keep them in line. However, Polka-Dot Man tested Waller's patience and even tried to escape when she dared them to to prove she was not bluffing, Harley witnessed as the nano-bomb blew up his head much to her amusement. Apparent Death of the Joker After learning of the Joker's apparent death, Harley had abandoned the Suicide Squad and escaped to Gotham City to confirm about the Joker's death. She went to Blackgate Penitentiary and enlisted the help of several of Joker's former henchmen to help thwart the Squad's attempts to locate her. While there, she kidnapped Warden Martin Joseph and demanded to know the truth that the Joker had been killed. He revealed that he was supposedly killed in a fight with Batman. Hearing this, Harley suffered a mental breakdown and murdered Joseph. In the meantime, though, the Suicide Squad had gathered the same information from one of the escaped inmates, and watched from a nearby rooftop as Harley surrendered to the police after angrily vandalizing the Bat-Signal and was taken inside the station - exactly where she needed to be. The Squad created a diversion in order to pursue her unfettered, but the distraction also allowed Harley to take several cops hostage and invaded into the evidence room to take the Joker's suit for herself and his comical yet lethal tools of chaos. Batman arrived at the station to stop Harley and even agreed to work with Deadshot, but this was part of Harley's plan to kill Batman in revenge for taking her "Puddin'" away from her. Harley managed to knock both Batman and Deadshot unconscious. Batman woke up tied to a chair in a dark and he witnessed Harley talking to herself in the corner of the room, apparently talking to the Joker in her insanity and demanding to know why he had left her. Harley proceeded to brandish one of the Joker's knives and tried to kill Batman in a fit of rage, but the Dark Knight managed to use her emotions against her and distracted her long enough to free himself. Harley then revealed she rigged the place with explosives and attempted a suicide bomb and bring Batman with her, but Batman grabbed Harley and crashed through the window, saving both his life and Harley's despite her emotional protests. Harley is then arrested by the police and taken back to Arkham Asylum, however her mental state briefly detoriated and gave away to a form of dissociative personality wherein she claimed to be exclusively Dr. Harleen Quinzel. No Man's Land When Gotham City becomes an abandoned no man's land, all the villains claim their territory and take over certain sectors. Harley recruited the Joker's old henchmen and reformed the old gang, entering an old factory to establish it as her property. Harley told her gang to start decorating their territory and ordered them to kill anyone who stands in their way. As her henchmen left the factory to carry out the task, Harley got out a photo of the Joker before emotionally kissing it and attaching it to her gun. She also had a shrine built dedicated towards the Joker including a giant statue of her loved one. At some point afterward, Harley was invited to a meeting by the Red Hood to join his alliance to destroy Batman and take the city for themselves alongside Gotham's other notorious criminals. She had no interest in Red Hood's larger plans, but joined in order to avenge the Joker's presumed death. Freed from the Joker's domineering personality, Harley became a dangerous and unpredictable new force in Gotham's underworld. Joker's Last Laugh Harley and her fellow Suicide Squad teammates attended Deadshot's funeral until a sudden gas attack caused everyone in attendance to collapse - except for Harley because of her immunity to Joker Venom, which was employed for just this purpose. The Joker had returned. Despite her happiness at seeing him alive, if disfigured, he was brutal and vengeful after having learnt already of her continued alliance with Deadshot. He had sensed a change in her, and he didn't like it. He agreed to, however, to forgive her if she would do him a favor. Dressing in the Joker's old Red Hood get up, Harley was forced into a meeting with Batman at the old Ace Chemicals with the Joker's tape-recorded voice attached. She managed to convince Batman well enough to trick him into falling and being trapped with an overfilling vat of chemical waste. Upon hearing his demands to be freed, Harley turned to leave warning him that the Joker, her once true love, had changed. The Joker had heard her though, and he wondered if she hadn't changed, threatening to cut off her face to test her loyalty. She woke to be attacked by her own hyenas, intentionally infected with rabies by the Joker. She had to, reluctantly, kill them both to survive. Consumed by rage, she attempted to kill him as well, but he evaded her and left her for dead chained inside a pit full of skeletons that the Joker said were previous Harleys. Harley had to slit her own wrists to get out of her handcuffs, but she survived. When the Squad recovered from the gas attack, they went to see her in the infirmary and she broke off her relationship with her teammates, insisting that she was too good for them or the Joker. Post-Batman Future in Gotham Personality Harleen Quinzel was academically intelligent and gained a strong interest in criminology as her father was a criminal. As a psychiatrist, Harley was responsible, very caring and strongly emphasized with her patients. Despite her academic intelligence, Harley had distorted morals and lacked a great deal of common sense, leading to her transformation into Harley Quinn as she frantically fell in love with the Joker. Harley demonstrated extreme signs of regression such as a higher pitch in her voice, becoming less assertive and appearing less intelligent. On a daily basis, Harley was cheerful and optimistic, but also sadistic and maniacal. However, she failed to reserve himself in combat and speech. She has a short temper and is extremely ruthless and dangerous. After the Joker's disappearance, Harley became even more angrier, ruthless and maniacal than before as well as very vengeful, experiencing psychosis but became more assertive, capable and she regained much of her independence. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition: 'Harley Quinn, as a highly skilled and experienced criminal and gymnast, is in top physical condition for a woman her age. *'Expert Combatant: 'Harley Quinn is a highly skilled and formidable armed and hand-to-hand combatant. *'Expert Acrobat: 'Harley Quinn, as a former gymnast, is shown to be highly skilled in various acrobatics, including pole dancing and other agile manuevers, often incorporating agile moves while fighting opponents. *'Expert Markswoman: 'Harley Quinn is nonetheless a highly skilled markswoman. *'Gifted Intelligence: 'Harley Quinn is exceptionally intelligent, having been an excellent academic achiever in high school, which earned her a full scholarship to a prestigious university, where she would go on to write a very successful graduate thesis. Her intellect extends itself to her psychological, tactical and deception skills. **'Expert Psychologist: 'Harley Quinn was a highly skilled psychologist, majoring psychology in university with her psychology thesis being a huge success and allowering her an opportunity to become a psychologist. **'Expert Tactician: 'Harley Quinn is nonetheless highly skilled with improvising criminal activities. **'Expert Deceiver: 'Harley Quinn is a highly skilled deceiver. *'Indomitable Will: 'Harley Quinn possesses an obliviousness to danger that makes her invulnerable to fear and intimidation, however does fear death. Equipment *'Chiappa Rhino 60DS: 'Harley Quinn sports a customized Chiappa Rhino 60DS, a 6 cylinder magnum revolver, utilizing it for long-range combat and she carries it in a black leather holster slung under her arm. It is decorated with diamond symbols and it's called "Bat Killer". *'Good Night: 'Harley Quinn carries a personalized wooden baseball bat for melee combat, with Good Night being written down the side of it. *'Harlequin Costume: 'Harley formerly wore a black and red harlequin suit. *'Knife: 'Harley often carries a knife. *'Mallet: 'Harley often carries a large, purple and red mallet. Though often a deadly weapon, Harley is able to hit it with enough force to knock someone unconscious and not kill anyone. *'Custom Machine Gun: 'A heavily customized light machine gun that is haphazardly duct-taped with a grenade launcher and it is decorated with pink dice, a picture of the Joker and female symbols. *'Jack N' A Box: 'Harley uses these as traps and are set to explode. *'Snare Trap: 'Traps made of confetti used to bind victims. *'Joker Venom: 'Harley borrowed the Joker's deadly toxins to occasionally threaten or kill her victims. *'Purple Phone: 'An untraceable phone. Weaknesses *'Mental Illness: 'Harley's mental instability and obsession for the Joker often impairs her higher thinking, making her blind to the hard fact that the Joker does not care for her and she is blindly devoted to him. Appearance Killed Victims *Countless Victims #'Unnamed Man: '''Shot. Relationships Quotes *"Aw, c'mon, Puddin'. Don't 'cha wanna rev up ya Harley? Vroom! Vroom!" *"Face it, Harl. This stinks. Yer a certified nutso in twelve states and hopelessly in love with a psychopathic clown. Hey, when did my life go Looney Tunes?" *"I've seen ya laugh before...I don't think I like it. Cut it out! You're givin' me the creeps!" *"My love for the Joker was stronger than their madhouse walls." *"I found the Joker's psyche disturbing, his dementia alarming, and his charm irrestistable!" *"Face it, Harley. You and your Puddin' are kaput! You're playing solitaire now...not hearts!" *"Maybe when we get to know each other better." *"What a dump." *"I understand. Yet, as a psychiatrist I feel that Ivy having social interaction with the regular world can only benefit...ooh, cute puppy!" *"Brucie's got a lot more on the ball than you'd think. He's got a presence. He hides it under that society suave, but there's a real intensity. Only others I ever met like that were Mr. J...and Batman!" *"There's no such thing as safe sex." *"If you think Arkham's scary as a doctor, you should try it as a patient." *"I'm crazy about...well, I'm just crazy." *"I sleep where I want, when I want, with who I want." *"Stupid Bats, you're ruining date night!" *"What a ride!" *"Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya. Love your perfume. What is that, the stench of death?" *"I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you." *"What was that? Should I kill everyone and escape? Sorry, the voices. I'm kidding! Jeez! That's not what they really said." *"Are you the Devil?" *"I'm bored. Play with me!" *"We're bad guys. It's what we do." *"Says the guy who lives in a sewer." *"I need a victim, a mind to pry apart and split in." *"Yeah, that was gangster." *"Another textbook sociopath." *"Who's to blame? Batman, that's who. Batman! It's always been Batman! Ruining my life, spoiling my fun! Coming between me and my Puddin' from the very beginning." *"Why not turn on the Bat-Signal while you're at it?" *"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! We...we killed him...oh, well." *"Welcome to the club." *"Naughty, naughty. Jump around like that and the doctor won't give you a lollipop." *"Sweet dreams, sucker." *"Right-a-rooney!" *"My fault...I didn't get the joke." *"Never again. No more obsession, no more craziness, no more Joker. I finally see that scum for what he is...a murderous, manipulative, irredeemable...angel." *"I'm taking that as a yes." *"I'm kinda choosy." *"That's right, sweetie. The nuclear option!" *"Rhymes with rich." *"Let's do like my daddy did before my sixth birthday and move out!" *"I knew you had it in you! All it took was a little kick in the pants!" *"Oh, Puddin...aren't you delicious!" *"You'd think after living with Mr. J I'd be used to a little pain." *"You got that look in your eye. The kind that says you're trouble." *"Now buck up, we're all smiles on this crew!" *"I like a little romance when I'm gettin' screwed!" *"Well, look who's too late to save the day. How's it going, Bat-brain? It's been a while." *"Loser, loser, loser! Ha!" *"Bye, bye, Bats." *"Stupid little dead Bat! Who's gonna save ya now?" *"I knew it. You're nothin' but a lightweight loser!" *"Neh-neh-neh-neh-neh-neh." *"Looks like you took down the wrong train, Bat-brain!" *"Tough luck, Bird-brain." *"Good, I hope it hurts!" *"I did it Mr. J! I did it for you!" *"Tell 'em Harley sent ya!" *"Joker told me Robins die easy!" *"Bad day, huh? Cops in this city...always beating on the sick and defenseless." *"It is kind of lonely, isn't it?" *"Look who it is...my knight in shining armor." *"Eh, occupational hazard." *"Aah, crap, not this again." *"I'm fine. We're done. He's a jerk. Whatever." *"Don't worry, I fell on my head." *"I got an itch I thought you could help me scratch, cowboy." *"Honestly, B-Man, I don't know where Mr. J puts half of his stuff." *"I hate you, you bastard!" *"Boys, we got company!" *"Yahtzee!" *"Et viola." *"Oh, I love electroshock! It's a shiatsu massage for your brain!" *"It'll be just like old times." *"Holy crap!" *"Sure, he smacks me around sometimes, but you're the one who's always hurting me. Now I'm gonna hurt you!" *"Now, I'm pissed!" *"You're tough! I admire that in a lady!" *"All of this for me? I'm touched." *"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve!" *"Ding dong, you're gone!" *"This little piggy went night-night!" *"Did you hear that? The sound of torn muscles, broken bones and shattered limbs. How romantic! Ain't that right, puddin'?" *"FYI B-Girl! He's got no insurance and will either die from the injuries sustained from yours truly or wish he was dead when he receives the bill from Gotham General." *"You think you're so great with your sneaky little bat-moves." *"Aren't we full of surprises!?" *"Is it me or do you just keep falling for our tricks?" *"This isn't over! We'll get you!" *"Ta da!" *"Tempting, Bats, but no dice." *"Don't worry, sweetie. You know I only have eyes for you." *"When Mr. J kills Batman, we're gonna get married. It's gonna be so cool." *"I'm sorry, puddin'! Don't be angry with me!" *"Nothing personal, old man!" *"Still, you know Mr. J hates a squealer." *"Mama spank!" *"Talk about crazy!" *"Stupid Bat. Always bothering Mr. J with your problems. You'll never be as dreamy as him. You're just an ugly, stupid Bat caught in a trap." *"Ah, what the hell! I'll cut you a break!" *"Y'know, Bats, I always thought there was a spark between us!" *"Batsy has a boo-boo!" *"Little hint, boys. Keep away from his fists." *"How's it hanging, Bats?" *"Look who's finally turned up! The Dork Knight himself!" *"Hey, Bats. What do you say we ditch the funny costumes and run away together? Ha! You wish!" *"You'll make a lovely couple." *"You're the detective. You tell me." *"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" *"Die, you big, ugly Bat!" *"Comin' through, B-Man!" *"Well, you should have tried harder." *"Is all that blood getting in your eyes, B-Man?" *"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" *"I will tell Mr. J and he will cut off your legs and make you tap dance." *"You look scared, boys. I don't blame ya. He is really spooky." *"You deserve every smack in the face you get, Bat-brain." *"I want him dead! Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, understand?" *"This is all your fault!" *"Batter up!" *"Why are you so mean!?" *"You've hounded him for years, beat him to a pulp, and for what?" *"What? Did you have fun beating up a defenseless girl?" *"Shut up you idiots, I'm trying to think here!" *"What would Mr. J do? Cut you into tiny pieces and send you to an orphanage baked in pies? Is that funny? What do you think, piggy?" *"I should cut out your tongue for my Joker." *"Did you just make a move on me?" *"Listen up, dumbasses!" *"You're gonna burn for what you did!" *"Mr. J wouldn't fall for that, and neither will I." *"You're fired!" *"All bark, no bite." *"There's my favorite vegan!" *"I got rights!" *"Maybe you want to take a little look in the mirror sometime." *"Oh, think you're funny, huh!?" *"You know, it's funny, Batman's got a habit of leaving Robins to die." *"I'm gonna pull ya lungs out of your nose." *"Pumped full o'lead?" *"Ooh, I love a good mission." *"Love the color. Matches your eyes." *"This'll be a blast!" *"Weeee!" *"Laugh this off!" *"Some hero. Hitting a lady?" *"Let's get crazy!" *"And miss all the fun?" *"No more sleepovers for you." *"Nobody puts Harley in a corner." *"Don't act like ya never thought about it." *"Liar liar, pants on fire!" *"Snack time, boys!" *"Voices are not impressed." *"You're a real buzzkill." *"Don't know if I wanna kill you or kiss you." *"I'll break wind." *"You're just a big bully!" *"Learn to take a joke, pal." *"Dr. Quinzel, at your service!" Category:Maniax Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Criminals Category:Arkham Asylum Staff Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Crime Lords Category:Henchpeople Category:Terrorists